


Infinity War: MJ Edition

by avintageoilpaintingofyou



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, During, F/M, Gen, Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Well - Freeform, Zendaya - Freeform, kind of, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, the second chap is where they find each other in limbo, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintageoilpaintingofyou/pseuds/avintageoilpaintingofyou
Summary: MJ wasn't in the movie and I wanted to fix that.This is a scene where she would've fit perfectly.-Ned tries to distract everyone as best he can, but he's not as successful as he thinks.





	1. the Bus Scene™

Ned distracted them all with a yell. “We’re all gonna die!”

 

 _Not on my watch_ , Peter thought, determination flowing through him. He was Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, an Avenger, after all. He was going to show Mr. Stark and everyone else that he was worthy of that title.

 

Besides, he wasn’t one to sit on the sidelines. 

 

As students were rushing to the window Peter scooped up his duffle and walked to other side of the bus, the situation couldn’t’ve been more perfect with everyone distracted, he was about to jump out the window when—

 

“Saving the world, but skipping class?”

 

Peter froze, and turned to see MJ had not even looked up from her book. Peter quickly dropped his bag on the floor and put a hand on his hip, trying to act as casual as one would when almost caught jumping through a window.

 

“MJ, uh,” words were stuck in his throat, his voice nervous and strained, “what do you—I—”

 

MJ put her book down and turned to him, a knowing look in her eye.

 

“I was just—” Peter started.

 

MJ rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, “Save it.”

 

“What-what do you mean ‘save it’? I-I’m not saving anything, why would you think I would be. . .”

 

MJ had walked closer to him. They were inches away from each other. She narrowed her eyes.

 

Peter felt like his heart was going to burst out of chest out of sheer fear that she _knows_.

 

But then MJ smiled softly and clapped him on the shoulder, “Don’t be an idiot,” which was MJ-speak for:

 

_Be safe._

 

“ _Oh_. _"_ He swallowed roughly. Then, he smiled, "Thanks, I-I will. I-I mean won’t.” He laughed awkwardly as he went to pick up his bag. 

 

And then he was gone.

 

“Be safe,” MJ whispered to the empty space in front of her.

 

_Oh, but he wasn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but here you are, hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos, they're my livelihood,, also the entire Marvel writing staff can physically fight me after That Scene with Peter *insert upside down smiley emoji*
> 
> edit: hOLY SHIT TY FOR THE 1000+ READS !!!! I APPRECIATE IT!!!! :D


	2. and then there was nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ meet up in limbo.

 

It was oddly peaceful.

 

Granted, that was the last thing she thought it would be. Her death, she means.

 

She thought she would be screaming, whether in fear or pain or anger she didn’t know. Now she wouldn’t have to.

 

Really, the last thing she would have come up with is slowly disintegrating into nothing. I mean, part of her feels like it’s kind of lazy. Like, _really_? That’s all it is?

 

When it happened she was in church, much against her will—I mean it was _Saturday—_ but it made her grandmother happy so she did it anyway. She was on her knees, hands clasped, head bowed, but eyes open.

 

She never liked closing her eyes.

 

It didn’t matter now. None of it did.

 

All she remembered was the light gasp as everyone lifted their heads and looked at her. _What? s_ he was about to ask, but she was gone before she could. Before any of them could.

 

She looked around her surroundings now. Water pooled around at her ankles, she kicked at it.

 

“So I guess there is an afterlife, huh?” she asked in the black expanse of Nothing. She didn’t feel attached enough to it to give it a name, I mean it was pretty self explanatory, there was nothing here. _The Void,_ Ned would definitely call it, _it sounds cooler,_ he would say. Peter would definitely agree and back him up. She almost rolled her eyes as if they were actually there, a half laugh almost escaping her mouth before she realized it didn’t matter.

 

She was alone.

 

God, being dead sucked.

 

Her mind wandered to them, Ned in particular, did he fade away too? Where was he when it happened? Was he still curled up in bed? Was he up with his brothers watching cartoons and gone before any of them noticed? Would she have seen him by now if he did?

 

She sighed, and looked around again. Still Nothing. Still empty.

 

Her mind couldn’t help but now think of Peter, he was out in space doing Who Knows What, she didn’t want to think about it, she could barely even imagine . . . but would it affect him too, from all the way out there? Wherever he was? Whatever _it_ was? Will he come here too? Is this even a _here_?

 

MJ ran her hands along her face. This was too much. Too much to think about.

 

She doesn’t mind being alone, usually it’s preferred, but this is different, different in a way that makes her want to tear her hair out and scream the scream she couldn’t when she died, to fill the space with air, with _noise_ with **_something_** —but there was Nothing. Nothing! _Nothing! Nothin—_

 

_“M-MJ?”_

 

Her eyes met with soft red rimmed eyes.

 

“Peter?”

 

He was in the suit, the suit that confirmed everything she already knew, but she hardly cared as she lunged toward him, toward _something,_ towards _someone._

 

Water splashed at her ankles, the momentum pushed her hair back and she was laughing, such a foreign sensation vibrating through her chest, and it filled and filled and filled—

 

Arms wrapped around her tightly. Her face pressed against his hair. She barely registered he was crying until a sob echoed through Nothing, it filled her stomach with dread.

 

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry, God, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let this happen to you, I—”

 

She murmured in his hair, voice soft, “Peter, what are you talking about—”

 

He pushed her away, disgusted by touching something as innocent as her. He was guilty guilty _guilty_ ** _guilty—_**

 

His voice overflowed, tearing at his vocal strings,“I could’ve saved you! _All of you!_ ** _Everything!_** _I almost had the glove off, MJ! I was so close!”_ He whimpered, barely able to look her in the eyes, “I was so close . . .”

 

She reached out toward him, “ . . . Peter—”

 

He put his hand up, “No, don’t.”

 

He sat down in the water, suddenly all the energy had sapped out of him. He buried his head in his hands, and pressed them against his knees.

 

Peter felt an arm slide around his shoulders, and pulled him close to her chest. He couldn’t help but let the words pour out of him, “I didn’t want to go, MJ . . . I didn’t want to go _._ ”

 

She rubbed his back, and leaned her cheek on his hair, she closed her eyes, “I know, Pete. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second installment!!
> 
> If you have any ideas of where this could go Imk in the comments, lol
> 
> hope you guys like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short but here you are, hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos, they're my livelihood,, also the entire Marvel writing staff can physically fight me after That Scene with Peter *insert upside down smiley emoji*
> 
> edit: hOLY SHIT TY FOR THE 1000+ READS !!!! I APPRECIATE IT!!!! :D
> 
> another edit: oVER 300 KUDOS??!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! :D
> 
> yet another edit: 5000 hits?!?!?!!? tHANK YOU!!!! :D


End file.
